koh_lanta_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200214-history
TOP 10 - Lagrossa Org seasons - Number 10
N° 10 - Survivor Long Island (Season 8) The theme of the season was easy, 9 people who came short in previous seasons would face 9 newbies. But with the Abduction Island twist, players had to strategize quick in order to not be in the wrong side of the majority. At the end, the abduction twist resulted on 4 differents abductions. Each time a contestant was abducted, he was voted out in his next tribal concil except for Miguel. What i like about this season is how messy the Clarence tribe was, with strategic power players who did their best to have the numbers. The McKenzie tribe looked very strong but the merge showed how everyone wanted to win the game. It resulted by their auto destruction. This season show the exemple of how a person who faced multiple time tribal have the upper hand in a strategic point because that person get to know how to process the season. Alex, the winner of the season knew how to flip back and forth without getting heat on him. The story --- Before the merge, both tribe played a very different game : In the McKenzie tribe, all newbies were showing a strong bond and were dominating challenges. Except two quitters, they only faced one time tribal and voted out the outcast of their team who was previously abducted. Alison got evacuated on day 7 for not showing up in challenges. Vy quitted the game on day 8 because of the pressure of her work from school. Rich was voted out on day 15 after being abducted by McKenzie in a 7-1-1 vote. In the Clarence tribe, all returnee had a hard time to win challenges. It resulted to them facing multiple times tribal. With the fear of being abducted, the tribe strategized a lot and all votes were inpredictable. Courtney was voted out first of the game in a 4-2-2-1 vote. Marco was voted out second of the game in a 5-3 vote. Tyler was voted out on day 9 in a 4-3 vote. James was voted out on day 12 in a 3-2. Jessie was voted out on day 15 in a 2-1 vote. Jr was eliminated from the game after losing a tiebreaker challenge between him and Alex. Coming into the merge, the original McKenzie tribe clearly dominating in number. But, the group had several sub-groups that wanted to dominate the others groups. In one side, Hieu, Nhat and Shane. In the other side, Jennifer, Joe, Zanna and Miguel. The original Clarence member remaning Alex and Cassels were stuck in the middle. During the first tribal, The original Clarence members sided with the majority and blindsided Shane. Shane was voted out on day 21 in a 6-3 vote. After this tribal, Jennifer started to scramble because she received votes against her. She decided to target Nhat as the next boot because he was investigator of the vote against her. Unfortunately for her, the original Clarence members decided to go with Hieu and Nhat. At the tribal concil, the lack of communication between the majority resulted on Miguel and Zanna being voted out. Miguel was voted out on day 24 in a 4-3-1 vote. Zanna was voted out on day 27 in a 4-3 vote. On day 29, Alex won immunity and decided to play for himself. He sided with Jennifer and Joe to vote out his former ally from Clarence. Then, voted out his former ally Nhat. Cassels was voted out on day 30 in a 3-1-1 vote. Nhat was voted out on day 33 in a 3-2 vote. After the vote, Alex wanted to break the duo of Jennifer and Joe. So at tribal, he sided back with Hieu and voted out the duo, one by one. Joe losed the tiebreaker challenge on day 36 against Hieu. Jennifer was voted out on day 38 as the final member of the jury. At the final tribal concil, Alex won in a 7-1 vote against Hieu. He won because of how he dominated strategically the game and his underdog story. Hieu got the vote of his former ally Nhat. Hieu, runner up of the season. Alex, sole survivor of the season.